


Black eye

by Kqj19



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Model AU, writing prompt based
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kqj19/pseuds/Kqj19
Summary: “โอ๊ย” เซฮุนสะดุ้ง“ทำอะไรของนาย” เขาจ้องไปยังชายที่ถอยออกจากตัวเขา พร้อมกับแท่งมาสคาร่าที่พึ่งเผลอทิ่มลงไปในตาของเขา ชายหนุ่มกระพริบตาหลายครั้งให้อาการแสบ และน้ำตาที่เกือบไหลออกมาหายไป“ข…ขอโทษครับ…ผมขอโทษ!” เมคอัพสไตล์ลิสคนใหม่โค้งเก้าสิบองศาขอโทษโมเดลที่พึ่งถูกทำร้าย ชายหนุ่มตัวเล็กมากเมื่อก้มหัวทำให้ศีรษะที่จัดทรงอย่างดีเกือบจะแนบลงกับตักของเซฮุนเซฮุนโมเดลหนุ่มผู้หลอกตัวเองด้วยรอยยิ้มและความสุขปลอมๆจุนมยอน เมคอัพอาร์ตติสท์หน้าตาน่ารัก จอมทะเล้นที่มักทำพลาดและสร้างความรำคาญให้กับเซฮุน





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535246) by [Pinkmyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmyeon/pseuds/Pinkmyeon), [viverl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl). 



> ฟิคฮุนโฮแปลจากงานแดรบเบิ้ลนักเขียนสองคนนี้นะคะ คุณPinkmyeon กับ คุณviverl ซึ่งเราไปขออนุญาติแปลมา สามารถคอมเม้นในนี้หรือในแทค #seho_blackeye | #คลังแปลกวิ้นตุ่ย แทคแรกเป็นแทคที่ไรท์คิดขึ้นมา อีกอันเเป็นแทครวมฟิคแปลของเราเองค่า สามารถคอมเม้นเป็นภาษาไทยหรือภาษาอังกฤษได้ตามสบายเลยค่ะ ทุกคอมเม้นเราจะแปลกลับไปให้ทั้งสองคนอ่านเอง เป็นกำลังใจให้ไรท์ด้วยนะคะ เขาน่ารักกันมากๆ ^^

“โอ๊ย” เซฮุนสะดุ้ง

 

“ทำอะไรของนาย” เขาจ้องไปยังชายที่ถอยออกจากตัวเขา พร้อมกับแท่งมาสคาร่าที่พึ่งเผลอทิ่มลงไปในตาของเขา ชายหนุ่มกระพริบตาหลายครั้งให้อาการแสบ และน้ำตาที่เกือบไหลออกมาหายไป

 

“ข…ขอโทษครับ…ผมขอโทษ!” เมคอัพสไตล์ลิสคนใหม่โค้งเก้าสิบองศาขอโทษโมเดลที่พึ่งถูกทำร้าย ชายหนุ่มตัวเล็กมากเมื่อก้มหัวทำให้ศีรษะที่จัดทรงอย่างดีเกือบจะแนบลงกับตักของเซฮุน

 

“ยกโทษให้กับความซุ่มซ่ามของผมด้วย!” เซฮุนมองศีรษะสีกาแฟพลางครุ่นคิด แอบอิจฉาเมื่อเห็นเส้นผมที่เคยเป็นสีชมพูที่กำลังจางบนนั้น

 

“ฉันรู้จักนายด้วยเหรอ? เควิ่นอยู่ไหน เขาเป็นคนที่แต่งหน้าให้ฉันตลอด”

 

ชายหนุ่มที่เคยผมสีชมพูเงยหน้าขึ้น ยิ้มกว้างแม้ใบหน้าจะเต็มไปด้วยความเครียด

 

“เควิ่นลาออกไปตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนแล้วบินไปกลับจีนทันที เหมือนจะเป็นเพราะเขาไม่ได้รับการใส่ใจมากพอ เขาก็เลยไป…?” เสียงของชายหนุ่มสูงขึ้นอย่างสงสัย

 

“ผมไม่เคยเจอเขาหรอก ผมแค่มาแทนเขา…คิมจุนมยอนครับ ฝากตัวด้วยนะครับ” ร่างเล็กโค้งอีกครั้ง เซฮุนจ้องไปยังเด็กใหม่เขาไม่ประทับใจกับชายคนนี้มากๆ

 

“งั้นก็คงช่วยไม่ได้ เช็ดนี้ออกซะ” เซฮุนชี้ไปยังตาข้างขวาที่เปื้อนคราบดำจากมาสคาร่า

 

“ครับ” จุนมยอนรีบทำงานอีกครั้ง เซฮุนจ้องมองอย่างไม่ไว้ใจ แต่หลังจากที่จุนมยอนไม่ได้ทำพลาดอีก เขาก็ปล่อยตัวตามสบายบนที่นั่งของตน

 

วันนี้ตารางงานของเขาคือถ่ายแบบเสื้อผ้าผู้ชาย ซึ่งคงกินเวลาทั้งคืนและถ่ายกับจงอินแฟนเก่าของเขา…

 

เยี่ยม…

 

เขาครวญครางออกมาด้วยไม่พอใจ

 

“ผมทำคุณเจ็บรึเปล่า?” เสียงนุ่มๆของจุนมยอนเรียกสติเซฮุนจากการครุ่นคิดถึงผลดีผลเสียที่ต้องทำงานกับจงอิน หลังจากที่พวกเขาเลิกกันอย่างไม่ดีนัก

 

เซฮุนลืมตาขึ้น สบกับสายตาของจุนมยอนที่มองเขาด้วยความสงสัย เซฮุนมองแล้วครุ่นคิด…เด็กใหม่หน้าตาก็น่ารักและดูดีเหมือนกัน แถมยังรู้วิธีใช้ไดร์เป่าผมอย่างถูกต้อง

 

“เปล่า…ฉันโอเค ผมของนายสวยดี ไปทำที่ไหนมาล่ะ?” เขาถามแกล้งทำเป็นสนใจนิดหนึ่ง

 

แต่แก้มนั้น…แดงขึ้น? เซฮุนหรี่ตามอง แก้มของจุนมยอนมีแดงเรื่อๆจางๆ จนเขาต้องหยุดคิด

 

“ผมทำมันเองแหละ ผมชอบลองอะไรใหม่ๆกับสีหลายๆสี และผมก็ไม่ไว้ใจใครให้ทำผมให้นอกจากตัวเอง” จุนมยอนบึนปาก พองแก้มเล็กๆแล้วพยักหน้าให้ตัวเองอย่างมั่นใจ

 

ถ้าเซฮุนไม่ใช่นายแบบที่แข็งกระด้างและเย็นชา เขาคงเผลอทำเสียงเล็กๆออกมาด้วยความเอ็นดูเสียแล้ว

 

แต่ก็แค่ชั่วครู่ จากนั้นเขารู้สึกพลาดมากๆที่เผลอไปคุยเล่นด้วย เพราะเซฮุนได้เปิดโอกาสให้สไตล์ลิสตัวเล็กเล่าเรื่องราวของตัวเองอย่างละเอียด…เซฮุนทำได้แค่เมินเสียงพูดเจี๊ยวจ๊าวนั้น


	2. Chapter 2

“สวัสดีครับ! วันนี้เป็นยังไงบ้าง? ดีใจจังเลยที่ได้ทำงานกับคุณเซฮุนอีก ฝากตัวด้วยนะครับ!” เซฮุนมองก้อนผมสีแดงเข้มโค้งลงตรงหน้าเขา หรือข้างๆเขาเพราะตอนนี้ชายหนุ่มนั่งอยู่หน้ากระจกที่สว่างจ้า โต๊ะเล็กๆเต็มไปด้วยผลิตภัณฑ์แต่งหน้านับพันและบรัชออนแทบทุกสี

 

เซฮุนชอบที่จะถูกสไตล์ลิสดูแล ตกแต่งเมคอัพบนใบหน้าของเขาให้สวยงาม แต่บรรยากาศในห้องแต่งตัวมักจะวุ่นวายและเต็มไปด้วยเสียงดัง เขาจึงพยายามที่จะไม่สนใจรอบข้างเพื่อเตรียมตัวสำหรับการถ่ายแบบ

 

แต่เพราะคนคนนี้อีกแล้ว คิม จุนมยอน ชายผู้น่าหวาดหวั่นยามถือแปรงมาสคาร่า

 

“สวัสดี” เซฮุนทักทายห้วนๆ

 

น้ำเสียงแข็งกระด้างของชายหนุ่มไม่ได้ทำให้จุนมยอนหยุดที่จะยิ้มให้เซฮุน ยิ้มจนตาหยีดวงตาเล็กๆหายไปจนกลายเป็นพระจันทร์ครึ่งเสี้ยว

 

“ผมเห็นรูปถ่ายจากคราวที่แล้ว ในรูปคุณดูโดดเดี่ยวมากๆแล้ว…”

 

เซฮุนไม่ได้สนใจฟังเลย เขาจ้องมองไปยังกระจกอย่างเหม่อลอย

 

ตอนนั้นเขาถ่ายแบบกับจงอินและมันทรมานมาก พวกเขาทักทายกันอย่างสุภาพ แต่บรรยากาศระหว่างทั้งสองเย็นเยียบจนทำให้เซฮุนสั่นไปทั้งตัว ระหว่างจงอินกับเขาเคยเต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่น ความขี้เล่น ตอนนี้กลับเย็นเยือกเหมือนมหาสมุทรลึกด้วยความเป็นมืออาชีพของทั้งคู่ เซฮุนไม่ได้ต้องการจงอินกลับมา มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น…แม้จงอินไม่ใช่คนรักสำหรับเขาแต่พวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกัน เซฮุนไม่ได้สูญเสียแค่คนรักแต่เสียเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดไปในทีเดียว ซึ่งมันเจ็บยิ่งกว่าอะไร…

 

“วิดีโอที่คุณกับจงอินเต้นกันบนดาดฟ้าด้วยกันสำหรับโชว์กางเกงยีนส์ มันสุดยอดมากๆ! คุณดูสูงสง่า แล้วท่าเต้นของจงอินก็…”

 

“เงียบไปได้มั้ย?” เซฮุนขัดจังหวะความตื่นเต้นที่ไหลออกมาไม่หยุดของจุนมยอน พร้อมมองด้วยสายตาดุๆ จุนมยอนเงียบทันที มือของเขาที่อยู่บนผมของเซฮุนหยุดชะงัก แต่หลังจากนั้นไม่นานก็ทำต่ออย่างเงียบๆ

 

เซฮุนเลื่อนทามไลน์อินสตาแกรมของเขา ท้องของเขาร้องหลังจากเห็นรูปภาพอาหารมากมายของเพื่อน

 

จุนมยอนหวีผมของเซฮุนครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนจะมองผลงานด้วยความพอใจ เซฮุนเห็นด้วยเพราะจุนมยอนทำได้ดีจริงๆ แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้เอ่ยชม จุนมยอนก็เดินออกไปโดยไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก

 

เซฮุนรู้สึกผิด เขาไม่ควรเอาความไม่พอใจของเขาไปลงกับสไตล์ลิสที่กำลังร่าเริง มันแย่…แต่คงไม่มีใครแปลกใจ โอเซฮุน ชายผู้ที่ใครๆก็รู้ว่าทำงานด้วยยากและน่าปวดหัว ไม่ใช่กับงานหน้ากล้องแต่เป็นกับพวกสต๊าฟที่ดูแล

 

เซฮุนมีชื่อเสียจากการที่เขาด่าโปรดิวเซอร์ที่พยายามลวนลามเขา หลังจากนั้นเขาไม่สามารถลบล้างชื่อเสียที่ติดมาได้อีกเลย แต่เซฮุนก็ยังถูกจองตัวถ่ายแบบจนเต็มอยู่ดี เขาจึงค่อยๆชินและสร้างชื่อเสียงของเขา ซึ่งบางครั้งมันก็มีข้อดีของมัน

 

เซฮุนเตรียมจะลุกขึ้นแต่มีมือจับไหล่ของเขาเอาไว้ให้นั่งอยู่กับที่ จุนมยอนเดินกลับมาพร้อมกับขวดสเปรย์ผมและแก้วน้ำปั่นในมือ เซฮุนมองเมคอัพอาร์ทติสท์ที่ดูเปลี่ยนไปของเขาด้วยความสนใจ แม้ภายนอกจะดูเหมือนเด็กหนุ่มที่ยังโตไม่พอ แต่ข้างใต้เสื้อผ้าพวกนั้นคือคนที่เชี่ยวชาญแฟชั่น

 

จุนมยอนไม่ได้พูดอะไร ยื่นแก้วน้ำให้เซฮุนถือ และเริ่มพ่นสเปรย์ผมรอบๆหัวเซฮุน ซึ่งอึ้งเกินกว่าที่จะว่าจุนมยอนที่ใช้เขาถือแก้วให้

 

“เสร็จแล้ว?” เซฮุนถาม

 

“เสร็จแล้วครับ” จุนมยอนตอบ

 

เซฮุนพยายามจะยื่นแก้วคืนให้ แต่ชายหนุ่มส่ายหัว

 

“มันเป็นของคุณ ผมเอามาจากโต๊ะบุฟเฟ่ คราวก่อนคุณก็ดื่มมัน ผมคิดว่ามันน่าจะโอเคนะ?” จุนมยอนเริ่มทำความสะอาดรอบบริเวณที่เลอะจากการทำงาน  
เซฮุนจ้องมองตะลึงไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะเอาหลอดเข้าปากช้าๆพอดื่มก็รู้ว่านี้คือของโปรดของเขา

 

“ขอบคุณนะจุนมยอน”

 

ดวงตาของสไตล์ลิสเบิกกว้างเพียงชั่วครูหลังจากได้ยินชื่อของตน เขาแย้มยิ้มพร้อมเก็บเครื่องสำอางบนโต๊ะ

 

“ด้วยความยินดี…เซฮุน”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แอบแปลเร็วขึ้นนิดหนึ่ง ถ้าเจอจุดผิดก็บอกกันได้เหมือนเดิม  
> เขาเริ่มมีพัฒนาการแล้ววววว


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอแก้สรรพนามนะคะ เนื้อเรื่องจะได้ดูเมคเซ็นขึ้นนิดหนึ่ง จากสองตอนแรกที่สองคนนี้ดูไม่สนิทกัน พึ่งเคยเจอหน้าแล้วก็ทำงานด้วยกันแรก คิดว่าตามเนื้อเรื่องตอนนี้น่าจะพอคุ้นเคยแล้ว แล้วพี่จุนอายุมากกว่า ก็เปลี่ยนสรรพนามให้สุภาพขึ้นจากสองตอนแรก

วันนี้เซฮุนอยู่ที่โต๊ะแต่งหน้าของจุนมยอนอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เซฮุนทักทายก่อนพร้อมกับยิ้มให้กับเมคอัพอาร์ตติสท์ด้วย โคดี้นูน่าคนอื่นๆที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลังจุนมยอนเห็นดังนั้นก็เริ่มซุบซิบคุยกันทันที แต่เซฮุนก็ไม่ได้สนใจ ครั้งที่แล้วจุนมยอนเอาน้ำมาให้เขา ซึ่งเขาไม่มีทางลืมไปได้ง่ายๆ

แต่วันนี้ต่างจากครั้งก่อนๆ จุนมยอนไม่ได้เริ่มคุยกับเขาเลยตอนที่เดินมาทางเซฮุน ซึ่งปกติเขามักจะเริ่มเล่าเรื่องตลกต่างๆ เขาสังเกตุเห็นความไม่พอใจบนหน้าของจุนมยอน ชายหนุ่มตักรองพื้นขึ้นมาปาดบนหน้าเซฮุนอย่างเงียบๆ ซึ่งมันแปลกเอามากๆ

“พี่โอเคใช่มั้ย” เซฮุนถามด้วยความเป็นห่วง

จุนมยอนกลอกตากับคำถามของเขา ก่อนที่จะเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงขุ่นมัว “พี่ถูกหักหลัง…”

“อ่า…” เซฮุนส่งเสียงในลำคอเพื่อไม่ให้มันเงียบจนน่าอึดอัด เพราะตอนนี้ความเงียบรอบๆตัวระหว่างทั้งคู่มันทำให้รู้สึกแปลกๆ เขาคิดในใจควรจะเค้นถามรายละเอียดจากจุนมยอนดีมั้ย แต่มันก็อาจจะแปลกๆเพราะพวกเขาไม่ได้สนิทกัน เซฮุนรู้จักจุนมยอนยังไม่ถึงเดือนดี

 

จุนมยอนเปิดฝาอายไลน์เนอร์ออก ถือเอาไว้ก่อนที่จะเขียนลงไปบนเปลือกตาของเซฮุน แล้วก็หยุดชะงัก ถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน

“เจ้าหมาบ้ามันอึใส่เสื้อกุชชี่ราคา 2000 เหรียญของพี่” จุนมยอนค่อยๆพูดออกมา ทำหน้าเหมือนเหยื่อที่ถูกทารุณพร้อมเม้มปากแน่น แววตาเต็มไปด้วยความเศร้า

เซฮุนหลุดขำกับน้ำเสียงจริงจังของจุนมยอน สิ่งที่จุนมยอนแสดงออกมามันเหมือนมีเรื่องร้ายแรงขั้นภัยภิบัติเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเอง

“ปกติพี่มักจะพูดถึงสุนัขของพี่ว่าพี่รักมันมาก ตอนนั้นพี่หยุดพูดถึงมันไม่ได้เลยด้วยซ้ำ พี่เอาแต่พูดว่ามันน่ารักยังงั้นยังงี้จนหัวใจเต้นรัว แล้วเจ้าสุนัขแสนดีตัวนั้นก็กลายเป็นหมาบ้า”

“นายไม่เข้าใจหรอก! เสื้อตัวนั้นวางอยู่ที่พื้นแล้วมันก็เดินไปอึบนนั้นเลย พี่เก็บเงินนานๆมากเพื่อซื้อเสื้อตัวนั้น แต่ในไม่กี่นาที มันก็ทำลายความไว้ใจของพี่ พี่ก็คิดว่าสุนัขจะซื่อสัตย์ ตอนนี้พี่รู้แล้วทำไมทุกคนบอกว่าแมวดีกว่าสุนัข” จุนมยอนครวญครางออกมาด้วยเสียงสูงกว่าปกติ เขากระทืบเท้าเบาๆ 

น่ารัก…

“บางทีพี่น่าจะทำสะอาดห้องของพี่แล้วก็เลิกทิ้งของไว้บนพื้น?”เซฮุนถาม ดวงตาของเขาเป็นประกาย

“มันมีสิ่งที่เรียกว่าขอบเขตกับการเคารพซึ่งกันและกันอยู่..ถึงแม้พี่จะทิ้งของไว้ทั่ว มันไม่ได้แปลว่า บยอลจะมายุ่งกับมันได้” จุนมยอนเอ่ยเคืองๆ

“หมาของพี่ก็เหมือนพี่นั้นแหละ” เซฮุนหัวเราะเบาๆในขณะที่จุนมยอนกำลังเติมอายไลน์เนอร์บนขอบตาด้านในของเขา

“เซฮุน..นายควรจะปลอบใจพี่สิ!” จุนมยอนบ่นอีกครั้ง ทำให้มือเขาไถลไปอย่างแรง ปลายแท่งแหลมๆของอายไลน์เนอร์ทิ่มลงไปใต้ตาเซฮุนถึงสองครั้ง

เยี่ยม…อีกครั้งแล้วที่เซฮุนต้องมีตาที่ดูบวม เซฮุนมองตัวเองในกระจกพร้อมกับผลักจุนมยอนออกไปเบาๆ เขาตรวจดูมัน มันไม่ได้แย่ถึงขั้นที่เขาต้องยกเลิกการถ่ายทำ ครั้งนี้จุนมยอนเองก็ขอโทษเขาซ้ำไปซ้ำมาอีกครั้ง

เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน เซฮุนคิด…จุนมยอนน่าจะเป็นต้นเหตุให้เซฮุนตกงานเพราะทำเขาตาบอด…


	4. Chapter 4

การถ่ายทำดำเนินมามากว่าชั่วโมงแล้ว เซฮุนดื่มเครื่องดื่มให้พลังงานไปมากเกิน ตอนนี้เขากำลังไฮเปอร์เพราะมัน มันดีสำหรับการถ่ายรูปแต่ก็น่าเหนื่อยสำหรับทีมงานที่เริ่มเหนื่อยล้า

“ตอนนั้นที่ผมถ่ายแบบที่ฟิลิปปินส์ ถ่ายกันทั้งวัน แต่ใช้แค่รูปเดียว…รูปเดียว! พี่เชื่อมั้ยล่ะ?” เซฮุนหันไปคุยกับเมคอัพอาร์ตทิสต์ผมเทา

จุนมยอนที่ปกติจะพูดได้เป็นชั่วโมง กลายเป็นพยักหน้ารับรู้เป็นบางครั้งตามเหมาะสมให้เซฮุน ที่ตอนนี้พูดเรื่องไร้สาระออกมาไม่หยุด

เขาได้นอนนิดเดียวเมื่อคืน เพราะเพื่อนร่วมห้องพาแฟนใหม่มาที่ห้องและทั้งคู่ก็มีความสุขกันมากๆ สามครั้งติดต่อกันเมื่อคืน เชื่อเขาเลย..ขาของจุนมยอนปวด ตาเขาพร่ามัวเล็กน้อย เขาต้องถอดคอนแทคเลนส์ออกไปเพราะตาของเขาเริ่มปวด และแน่นอนเขาคิดว่าการใส่แว่นมันไร้สาระถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะใส่เพื่อแฟชั่น 

จุนมยอนยืนอยู่หน้าเซฮุนที่กลางฉาก เขาพึ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าสายตาของเขาแย่แค่ไหน ตอนที่เขาต้องขยับหน้าเข้าไปใกล้โมเดลหนุ่มมากกว่าปกติ เขาได้กลิ่นน้ำหอมที่ยั่วยวน กลิ่นเมคอัพและกลิ่นที่เขาคิดว่าเป็นกลิ่นเฉพาะของเซฮุน

จุนมยอนต้องแต่งหน้าเซฮุนใหม่หลังจากที่โมเดลหนุ่มเปลี่ยนชุด ตอนนี้เซฮุนสวมแค่กางเกงยีนส์แน่นๆกับเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตเปิดเผยเนื้อหนังหลายส่วนที่จุนมยอนต้องจัดการตกแต่งผิวที่เรียบแต่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้าม

จุนมยอนพยายามที่จะจดจ่อกับงานแทนที่จะจ้องโมเดลหนุ่ม เซฮุนไดเอตอย่างหนักเพื่อการถ่ายแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็ได้รูปร่างที่น่าดึงดูดมา เวลาแบบนี้แหละที่จุนมยอนรักงานของเขา…แต่ไม่ใช่ทั้งหมดนะ

“แฟนเก่าของผมพึ่งย้ายไปอยู่กับแฟนใหม่ พวกเขาคบกันแค่สองเดือน! เขาคิดนานมากๆตอนที่ผมขอให้เขาย้ายมาอยู่กับผม และผมก็คิดว่าที่เขาตกลงก็เพราะตอนนั้นพวกเราต้องการแค่ค่าเช่าที่ถูกลง”

เซฮุนบ่นอีกเรื่องหนึ่งแล้ว จุนมยอนแค่พยักหน้าเห็นด้วย ขาของเขาปวดและเขาก็เหนื่อยมากแล้ว

“เขาทิ้งผมไปเพื่อเจ้าเตี้ยสวมแว่นกรอบเหลี่ยมหนาเตอะหน้าตาไร้อารมณ์เนี่ยนะ!” เซฮุนเล่าต่อ “ผมยังดูดีกว่าเลย” เขานิ่งไปก่อนจะพูดต่ออีก

“เนี่ย…ดูนี้สิ!” เซฮุนชี้ไปที่กล้ามท้อง ซิกแพคแน่นๆของเขา

“อืม…พี่ก็มองมันอยู่นี้ไงแล้วก็จับอยู่ด้วย! มันเหมือนของขวัญวันคริสมาสเลย พี่ล่ะอยากจะซุกหน้าลงไปในกล้ามท้องนั้นจริงๆ” จุนมยอนตาก็จับจ้องอยู่กับหน้าที่ของตัวเอง พูดออกไปเบาๆพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้าง เติมบรอนเซอร์ลงไปที่สันกล้ามตรงหน้า

“พะ…พี่ว่าอะไรนะ?” เซฮุนถามเสียงเครียด

มือของจุนมยอนหยุดชะงักเหนือหน้าท้องของโมเดลหนุ่ม เซฮุนเห็นคอของจุนมยอนค่อยๆแดงขึ้นจนแดงเถือก

“ไม่มีอะไร!” เขาไม่ได้พูดออกไปดังเกินไปใช่มั้ย

“นั้นไม่เรียกว่าไม่มีอะไรนะ” เซฮุนเองก็กล้าพอที่จะยิ้มเยาะให้จุนมยอน

“ช่วยหันไปหน่อยได้มั้ย พี่ต้องแก้ทรงผมให้นายอีกนิด” จุนมยอนถามอย่างรวดเร็ว พยายามซ่อนหน้าแดงๆของตน

“ทรงผมของผมโอเคแล้ว พี่เองก็ทำได้ดีเหมือนเดิมนี้” เซฮุนไม่แม้แต่หันกลับไป ดวงตาของเขายังจับจ้องที่ใบหน้าแดงๆของจุนมยอน

“คือ…” แต่จุนมยอนก็รอดจากความน่าอายนี้ เพราะเสียงร้องบอกให้เริ่มถ่ายทำอีกครั้งของไดเรคเตอร์

ชั่วโมงถัดมาการถ่ายทำก็เสร็จสิ้น เซฮุนยังคงมีแรงเหลือจากเครื่องดื่มให้พลังงานที่ยังเหลืออยู่ในตัวเขา ทีมงานส่วนใหญ่กลับไปหมดแล้วเหลือเพียงไม่กี่คนที่ยังอยู่ เซฮุนไม่เห็นใครเลยในทีมเมคอัพ เขารู้สึกผิดหวังเล็กน้อยที่จุนมยอนไม่ได้มาบอกลาเขา บางทีเมคอัพอาร์สติสท์คนน่ารักอาจจะอายเกินกว่าจะมาเจอหน้าเขา

เซฮุนเดินไปข้างหลังเพื่อเก็บของ เขามั่นใจว่าวางเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตของตัวเองไว้ที่โต๊ะแต่งหน้าแต่เขาก็หามันไม่เจอ เซฮุนหงุดหงิด เขาพยายามหารอบๆ ในที่สุดตาของเขาก็เห็นก้อนสีเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตในมุมมืดเล็กๆของสถานที่ถ่ายทำ

เซฮุนก้าวสองก้าวเพื่อไปเอาเสื้อของเขา แต่เมื่อเข้าไปใกล้เสื้อที่กองอยู่ กลับกลายเป็นจุนมยอนที่กำลังหลับอยู่ โดยมีเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตของเขาคลุมตัวอยู่

ครั้งนี้เขาต้องร้องเสียงเล็กๆออกมาด้วยความเอ็นดูชายหนุ่ม

เซฮุนรีบมองซ้ายมองขวาว่ามีใครเห็นเขาทำตัวหลุดภาพลักษณ์แข็งกระด้างหรือไม่ และภาพลักษณ์ของเขายังคงปลอดภัยดีอยู่

เซฮุนย่อตัวลงแล้วเขย่าไหล่จุนมยอนเบาๆ

“ตื่นได้แล้ว เจ้าหญิงนินทา ได้เวลากลับบ้านแล้ว” เซฮุนอมยิ้มให้กับชายหนุ่ม

จุนมยอนค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้น แต่ยังไม่ตื่นดีนัก

เซฮุนค่อยๆช่วยจุนมยอนลุกขึ้นแล้วสวมเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตคลุมไหล่ให้อีกฝ่ายจะได้ไม่หนาว ซึ่งมันไม่ได้ดูแย่เลยเมื่ออยู่บนตัวสไตล์ลิสหนุ่ม และเพราะยังไม่ตื่นดี จุนมยอนเลยไม่รู้สึกว่าการกระทำนี้ควรเป็นคนสนิทกันทำให้กันมากกว่า

“มาเร็ว กลับบ้านได้แล้ว”

“บ้าน?” จุนมยอนยังคงสะลืมสะลือ พยายามที่จะวางเท้าเดินและเดินให้ได้

“บ้านไง ที่ที่มีเตียงของพี่รออยู่” เซฮุนแซว

“อืม อีกนานแค่ไหนจะถึงบ้านนะ…” จุนมยอนพึมพำ

“เราหารแท็กซี่กันมั้ย หรือว่าพี่คิดจะกลับด้วยวิธีอื่น?”

บนรถแท็กซี่ จุนมยอนก็ตื่นเต็มที่ เขามีแรงหลังจากที่งีบหลับไป เขาเริ่มขยับตัว เข่าชนกันไปมา ทั้งสองนั่งกันอยู่หลังรถข้างๆกัน

“หวังว่ากลับไปผมจะหลับได้เลย ผมยังรู้สึกมีแรงเหลืออยู่เพราะน้ำนั้นอยู่เลย…” เซฮุนถอนหายใจ พร้อมมองออกไปนอกกระจก แสงไฟจราจรเลื่อนผ่านตาเขาไป

“พี่ตื่นแล้วนะสิ แล้วก็หิวแล้วด้วย” จุนมยอนบอกและเผลอตัวลูบท้องแบนๆของตัวเอง “ปกตินายทำอะไรหลังจากถ่ายแบบเสร็จเหรอ?”

“ผมเหรอ?...จริงๆก็ผมหิวมาเป็นอาทิตย์แล้ว” เซฮุนถอนหายใจ “ผมวางแผนจะฉลองกินหลังจากจบอาทิตย์ไดเอตนรกนี้!”

“เยี่ยม!” จุนมยอนยิ้มให้เซฮุน “เอาเป็นไก่กอดกับเบียร์มั้ย?”

“ความคิดเยี่ยม” เซฮุนยิ้มตอบ ทั้งสองสบตากันเนิ่นนาน…

 

เบื้องหน้าทีวี เซฮุนเรอออกมาเสียงดัง ในที่สุดเขาก็กินไก่ทอดชิ้นสุดท้ายหมด ข้างๆเขาจุนมยอนกรนออกมาเบาๆ เขาหลับๆตื่นๆอยู่บนโซฟาระหว่างตอนที่สามกับตอนที่ห้าของ ANTM cycle 152 และหลับไปในที่สุด เซฮุนเองก็หาวออกมา หาวกว้างจนปวดกราม 

เขามองชายที่หลับอยู่ข้างๆเขาอยู่นาน เขาคงไม่กล้าปลุกแล้วก็บังคับให้ชายหนุ่มกลับบ้านตอนนี้ เซฮุนหาผ้าห่มมาคลุมตัวให้จุนมยอน และหยิบหมอนอิงที่อยู่ตรงคอซึ่งน่าจะทำให้ปวดคอไม่น้อยออก

“อืม…หืม?” จุนมยอนพึมพำ แต่ตายังปิดสนิทอยู่ แก้มเบียดแนบกับที่พิงของโซฟา ชายหนุ่มไม่น่าดูดีแม้จะอยู่ในท่าทางนั้นเลย

“ชู่วว…หลับต่อเถอะ” เซฮุนแย้มยิ้มให้กับชายหนุ่ม ลูบไหล่ของอีกคนเบาๆให้เขารู้สึกสบายใจมากขึ้น 

จุนมยอนส่งเสียงในลำคอเบาๆอย่างพอใจ นั้นก็ไม่ควรน่าดึงดูดเช่นกัน เซฮุนปล่อยชายหนุ่มให้หลับไป ก่อนจะเดินไปยังห้องนอนของตน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หมดก๊อกเท่าที่แปลเก็บไว้แล้ว เอามาแก้อย่างเร็วเพราะประทับใจกัปตันกับเสื้อ LV ของเขา


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> หายไปนานเลย กลับมาต่อแล้วนะคะ  
> 

เช้าวันต่อมาจุนมยอนตื่นเช้ากว่าปกติพร้อมกับอาการเมาค้าง น้ำลายไหลเลอะพนักพิงของโซฟา ที่เขาจำได้ว่าไม่ใช่ของเขา พอมองตัวเองก็พบว่ายังใส่ชุดของเมื่อวานอยู่ บนหน้าก็ยังมีเครื่องสำอางที่แต่งตั้งแต่เมื่อวานเปื้อนเลอะเทอะเต็มไปหมด

แย่แล้ว!

จุนมยอนพยายามสงบใจตัวเอง บางทีหน้าของเขาคงไม่พังหรอกนะ ใช่…คงจะไม่เป็นไร

หลังจากปัญหาในใจอันแรกจบไปเขาก็ค่อยๆรู้สึกตัวว่าตัวเขามานอนหลับบนโซฟาของโอเซฮุน เจ้าของกล้ามหน้าท้องสวยๆนั้น…เขาจำเมื่อวานได้ทันที ความรู้สึกแอบชอบเล็กๆของเขาที่มีต่อนายแบบหนุ่มแสนเย็นชา มันค่อยๆเพิ่มขึ้นหลังจากที่พวกเขาดื่มเบียร์และกินไก่ทอดด้วยกัน ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าตนเป็นคนตลกกว่าที่คิด และเขายังต้องแปลกใจ เพราะเซฮุนตอบคำถามของเขาได้อย่างลึกซึ้งอีกด้วย และก็เซฮุนชอบสุนัข ช่างไร้ที่ติจริงๆ!

จุนมยอนตัดสินใจว่าอย่างน้อยเขาจะทำอาหารเช้าให้เซฮุน หลังจากที่ชายหนุ่มเลี้ยงไก่ทอดกับเบียร์เขา มันคงจะดีถ้าเขาได้ตอบแทนอะไรกลับไปบ้าง หรือจริงๆแล้วเขาก็แค่อยากจะอยู่ที่นี้ให้นานขึ้นอีกสักนิดหนึ่ง

การทำอาหารไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จุนมยอนถนัดเลย เขาชอบแค่จัดเรียงพาเลทสีในตลับให้สวย ซึ่งปกติส่วนใหญ่รูมเมทของเขาจะเป็นคนทำอาหารให้ทั้งคู่กิน จุนมยอนคิดว่ามันคงออกมาโอเคถ้าเขาทำตามคำแนะนำจากวิดีโอสอนทำอาหารในยูทูปตามทุกขั้นตอน

เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำอะไรที่หวือหวา แค่แพนเค้ก มันคงไม่ยากเกินไปละมั้ง…

เขาคิดผิดถนัด

จุนมยอนพยายามเตรียมแป้งแพนเค้ก และเมื่อเขาเอาช้อนตักแป้งที่ผสมแล้ว เทลงไปในกะทะ เสียงความร้อนที่ประทะกับแป้งดังซู่ๆ พร้อมกับที่แมลงได้บินเข้ามาในห้องครัวพอดี เขาเกือบร้องโวยวายสุดเสียง จุนมยอนปล่อยกะทะทันทีและวิ่งออกไปจากห้องครัว

กว่าเขาจะกล้ากลับเข้าไปก็นานพอสมควร เขาค่อยๆขยับตัวเข้าไปในเขตสงคราม(ห้องครัว) เขาโล่งอกสุดๆที่เซฮุนดูเหมือนจะหลับลึกกว่าที่คิด

หลังจากที่แมลงบินออกไปแล้ว เขาทำแพนเค้กไปได้ห้าชิ้น สีของมันเหมือนกับลิปสติกสีโทสต์บราวน์ของเมเบอลีน แต่เขาคิดว่าอย่างน้อยเขาก็ทำสำเร็จ โดยที่บ้านไม่ถูกไฟไหม้ ความสำเร็จเล็กๆของเขา!

จุนมยอนไปหาเซฮุนที่ห้องนอนเพื่อปลุกชายหนุ่ม ด้วยกลัวว่าแพนเค้กจะเย็นชืดและตัวเขาต้องรีบออกไปทำงานแล้ว 

 

จุนมยอนเปิดประตูอย่างช้าๆ แอบมองจากช่องว่างเล็กๆ เซฮุนอนแผ่ตัวอยู่บนเตียงใหญ่โดยที่ไม่ใส่เสื้อนอน จุนมยอนละสายตาจากเซฮุนไม่ได้ ผมยุ่งๆกับผิวเรียบเนียนที่ดูดีโดยที่ไม่ต้องมีเมคอัพ เซฮุนที่หลับใหลอย่างสงบนั้นจุนมยอนได้แต่หยุดยืนที่บานประตูและจ้องมอง

แต่โชคร้ายของจุนมยอน เซฮุนดันตื่นขึ้นมาสายตาคมจึงหยุดอยู่ที่คนที่จ้องมองตนอยู่ไม่ไกล 

จุนมยอนสะดุ้งทันที สมองเหมือนหยุดทำงานเพราะเขินอายที่ถูกจับได้ เขารีบหันหลังหนีโดยไม่ดูทาง หัวกลมกระแทกเข้ากับประตูไม้เสียงดัง ปัง!

“ทำอะไรของพี่?” เซฮุนถามไปพร้อมกับหาวไปด้วย เขาลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงของตัวเองพร้อมบิดขี้เกียจด้วยแขนที่เต็มไปด้วยมัดกล้าม

“พี่มาเพื่อกินนาย!” จุนมยอนพูดออกไปโดยไม่ได้คิด เขาหลับตาพร้อมกับก่นด่าในใจ

“หืม? นั้นดูไม่ค่อยเหมาะนะ” เซฮุนแกล้งแซวพร้อมกับยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ เขาสนุกกับเรื่องตรงหน้าจริงๆ

“พี่หมายถึง พี่มาปลุกนายให้ไปกินข้าวด้วยกัน” จุนมยอนรีบแก้คำพูดตัวเองให้ถูกต้อง เขาไม่กล้าที่จะหันกลับไปมองหน้าเซฮุนด้วยซ้ำ

ทั้งคู่นั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะในครัวของเซฮุน มันถูกตกแต่งเล็กน้อยจากของที่จุนมยอนพอจะหาได้ เซฮุนสับสนเล็กน้อยที่เห็นเทียนหอมในห้องน้ำที่ย้ายมาอยู่บนโต๊ะ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา

ถึงกลิ่นไม้จันทน์จะมีผลกระทบกับความอยากอาหารของเขา แต่กลายเป็นว่ามันยังดีกว่า แพนเค้กที่ดูเหมือนจะอร่อยแต่รสชาติแย่นี้

จุนมยอนไม่ได้แตะต้องจานของตัวเองเลย เอาแต่มองเซฮุนด้วยความเอ็นดู ดวงตาคู่นั้นจ้องเซฮุนเหมือนลูกหมาน้อยมองเจ้าของ เซฮุนพยายามฝืนสุดตัวแต่ก็เผลอยิ้มให้กับจุนมยอน…ก็เขาน่ารักนี้!

เซฮุนค่อยๆกินแพนเค้ก จิบชาหลังจากกัดทุกๆคำ เขาใช้ความสามารถในการแสดงทั้งหมดของตัวเองเพื่อไม่ให้เผลอทำหน้าเบี้ยว เขาไม่อยากให้จุนมยอนเสียใจ แต่ถ้าคนตรงหน้าไม่สลับเกลือกับน้ำตาล แพนเค้กนี้อาจจะรสชาติดีกว่านี้

“นายชอบมันมั้ย?” จุนมยอนถาม ดวงตากลมโตมองเขาว่าชอบมั้ย

“มันอร่อยที่สุดเท่าที่เคยกินมาเลยล่ะ” เซฮุนพยายามชมแม้เขาจะต้องจิบชาอีกครั้ง

แต่รอยยิ้มที่เจิดจ้าของจุนมยอนก็คุ้มค่ากับคอที่แห้งจากเกลือในแพนเค้ก 

“พี่ต้องไปทำงานแล้วล่ะ พี่มีงานในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงนี้ ขอบคุณมากๆที่พากลับบ้านมาด้วย เลี้ยงข้าวแล้วก็ให้นอนบนโซฟา” จุนมยอนหยุดมองที่เซฮุน “บางที…ไว้เรามากินข้าวด้วยกันอีก?”

เซฮุนขยิบตาให้จุนมยอน “ได้เลย ”

จุนมยอนพยักหน้า

พวกเขาบอกลากันสั้นๆ ก่อนที่จุนมยอนจะรีบออกไป เซฮุนรีบเทแพนเค้กทิ้งทันที พร้อมกับดื่มน้ำไปอีกสองแก้ว เขาจ้องมองเงาสะท้อนตัวเองจากแก้วไวน์ เขานี้มันบ้าจริงๆ…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มีแอบรีไรท์แก้สรรพนามไปเยอะอยู่ เป็นความผิดพลาดเรื่องการแปลเองจริงๆ ขอแก้ให้พี่จุนแทนตัวว่าพี่ น้องฮุนเป็นผม เพราะความสัมพันธ์ขยับมาสนิทสนมกันมากขึ้นแล้ว

เซฮุนเจอจุนมยอนอีกครั้งในงานงานหนึ่ง เขาเถียงกับตัวเองในหัวว่าเขาควรที่จะขอเบอร์จุนมยอนดีมั้ย ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นคงถามไปแล้ว แต่ด้วยอดีตที่ไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ในใจเขา เซฮุนเรียนรู้จากความเจ็บปวดในอดีตว่าอย่าได้เชื่อใจรอยยิ้มหวานๆ หรือกระทำที่แสดงว่ารักนักรักหนา ของพวกนั้นก็แค่เปลือกนอกปลอมๆ เขาเรียนรู้มากพอแล้วจากความผิดพลาดในอดีต

จนถึงตอนนี้เซฮุนเลยยังไม่มีเบอร์ติดต่อจุนมยอน ทั้งสองไม่ได้คุยกันเลยตั้งแต่ที่จุนมยอนไปนอนที่โซฟาที่บ้านเขา

จุนมยอนเองก็ไม่ได้ติดต่อเขาเหมือนกัน เซฮุนทำเหมือนเขาไม่รู้สึกอะไร

เมื่อถึงที่ถ่ายทำ จุนมยอนทั้งตื่นเต้นและดีใจที่ได้เจอเซฮุนอีกครั้ง เขายุ่งมากจนไม่ได้คุยกับโมเดลหนุ่มเลย จุนมยอนแบ่งงานของเขากับคนในทีมและรอบนี้เขาก็ไม่ได้ทำเมคอัพให้ใครเลย เพราะงานของจุนมยอนครั้งนี้คือสไตล์ลิสท์ เซฮุนเฝ้ามองชายร่างเล็กวิ่งไปวิ่งมา ดูร่าเริงกระฉับกระเฉงที่ได้ทำงานของตัวเองอย่างเต็มที่

ระหว่างนั้นเซฮุนก็คุยตกลงเรื่องท่าทางและของที่ใช้ในการถ่ายกับผู้กำกับ และรอโมเดลที่ต้องถ่ายคู่กับเขา งานวันนี้เป็นงานถ่ายเล็กๆ มีนายแบบผู้ชายแค่สองคนและชุดไม่มากที่ต้องถ่าย ปกติแล้วเขาเขาคงถ่ายไปได้เกือบครึ่งแล้ว แต่ว่านายแบบอีกคนยังมาไม่ถึงสักที

สต๊าฟหลายคนเริ่มจับกลุ่มนินทากร่นด่าที่นายแบบอีกคนมาช้าเกินไปแล้ว เซฮุนพยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่ร่วมวงบ่นด้วย

เซฮุนเหม่อลอยเขายืนรออยู่ตรงกลางของฉาก อยู่ๆเขารู้สึกถึงมือที่มาแตะที่กางเกง…ตรงแถวๆก้น เซฮุนกระพริบตาเรียกสติให้กลับมา

“ขอโทษที พี่ต้องทำให้มันแน่นกว่านี้อีกนิด โอเคใช่มั้ย?” จุนมยอนกระซิบเบาๆ

เซฮุนพยักหน้า ยิ้มบางๆ “เป็นยังไงมั้ง? ครั้งแรกที่ได้ทำหน้าที่สไตล์ลิสท์ใช่มั้ย?”  
จุนมยอนพยักหน้า แก้มเป็นสีกุหลาบจางๆ “พี่โอเค…พ..”

การสนทนาของทั้งคู่ถูกขัดจังหวะทันทีด้วยเสียงประกาศจากผู้กำกับ โมเดลอีกคนที่ต้องมาถ่ายวันนี้ไม่สามารถมาร่วมงานได้ทันเวลา

 

หลายคนโอดครวญ จุนมยอนกระพริบตาปริบๆ สายตานิ่งค้างอยู่ตรงแผ่นอกของเซฮุน (ซึ่งเป็นตำแหน่งสายตาตามส่วนสูง) เซฮุนรู้สึกได้ว่าเรื่องนี้ทำเอาจุนมยอนรู้สึกแย่ไม่น้อย โดนยกเลิกงานสไตล์ลิสท์ครั้งแรกในวินาทีสุดท้ายนี้นะ…

 

“เราปรับมันได้มั้ยหรือให้ผมถ่ายคนเดียวก็ได้” เซฮุนถามผู้กำกับ เขาอยากช่วยให้จุนมยอนได้ทำงานนี้จริงๆ

ผู้กำกับเดินตรงมาที่พวกเขา เขามองไปที่เซฮุนก่อนที่เลื่อนสายตาไปที่จุนมยอน ที่ตอนนี้วุ่นวายอยู่กับกางเกงของเซฮุนไม่ให้ตัวเองรู้สึกแย่เพราะเรื่องงาน

“ไม่ได้หรอก เราต้องการผู้ชายสองคน โมเดลอีกคนมีไว้แสดงเทียบให้เห็นรูปร่างที่ต่างจากนาย” ผู้กำกับบอกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ “แต่ว่านาย…”

ผู้กำกับกำลังพูดถึงจุนมยอน ทำให้เขาต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นไปมอง “ครับ?”

“จริงๆแล้วนายก็หน้าตาดีนะ เตี้ยไปหน่อย แต่ก็พอจะดูดีอยู่…นายเคยถ่ายแบบมาก่อนมั้ย?”

เซฮุนเห็นด้วยกับทุกคำที่ผู้กำกับพูดเกี่ยวกับจุนมยอน

จุนมยอนเบิกตากว้าง ไม่มั่นใจว่าจะตอบรับอย่างไรกับคำชมและคำวิจารณ์ 

“ผมเคยถ่ายแบบบ้าง…แต่ว่ามันเป็นแบบสำหรับแคตตาล็อก”

“โอเค ฉันว่าฉันพอจะปรับมันได้ ไปแต่งหน้าแล้วแต่งตัวซะ วันนี้นายต้องเป็นนายแบบอีกคนของเรา”

“เดี๋ยวครับ!” เขาร้องโวยวาย เขาไม่คิดว่าจะเป็นแบบนี้

“เฮ้ ขอเวลาแป๊บหนึ่ง” เซฮุนขัดพวกเขา

ทุกคนรอบๆตัวพวกเขาหยุดทุกอย่างที่กำลังทำอยู่ สงสัยว่าเรื่องไร้สาระแบบไหนที่เซฮุนจะพูดกับว่าที่นายแบบคนใหม่ที่พึ่งถูกจ้าง

“เขาจะได้เงินเท่ากับนายแบบคนนั้น และเพิ่มเงินจากเดิมที่เขาได้จากหน้าที่สไตล์ลิสท์วันนี้”

เสียงลมหายใจติดขัดของหลายคนในห้องดังพอให้ได้ยิน จุนมยอนอ้าปากค้าง 

ผู้กำกับพนักหน้า “แน่นอน”

เซฮุนกับจุนมยอนยืนเกร็งๆอยู่ข้างๆกัน ขยับตัวทุกๆห้านาทีเพื่อให้อีกคนถ่ายรูป เซฮุนคิดว่าเขาต้องทำให้จุนมยอนผ่อนคลายมากพอที่ต้องถ่ายแบบกับเขา เพราะตอนนี้เจ้าตัวดูกลัวๆแม้แต่กับเงาของตัวเอง ยิ้มกว้างเกินไป คิ้วขมวดจนดูประหลาด

“พี่เคยถ่ายรูปแคตตาล็อกมาก่อนเหรอ ทำไมไม่เห็นบอกกันเลย” เซฮุนเลือกที่จะถามจุนมยอนเบาๆ สายตาก็มองกล้องไปด้วย 

เมื่อจุนมยอนไม่ยอมตอบเขา เซฮุนหันไปมองอย่างสงสัย แก้มใสขึ้นสีแดงจางๆริมฝีปากขบเม้ม

“ดีมาก! แบบนั้นแหละ” ช่างภาพสาวชมทันที เธอคิดว่าอย่างน้อยรูปชุดนี้อาจจะออกมาดีก็ได้

“พี่ถ่ายแบบเซ็กซี่รึเปล่า ทำเพื่อซื้อเสื้อกุชชี่ตัวนั้นใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” เซฮุนหยอกไปด้วยพร้อมกับขยับแขนและขาให้โพสอย่างสวยงาม 

จุนมยอนพยายามเลียนแบบเขา แม้จะออกมาดูไม่สวยเท่า

“ยกคางขึ้น แล้วก็ลืมตาให้กว้างขึ้น” เซฮุนกระซิบ “ใช่ แบบนั้นแหละ” 

เสียงกดชัตเตอร์ดังขึ้นอย่างรัวเร็ว

“ถ้าพวกเขาทำแบบนั้น แปลว่าเราทำได้ดีน่ะ” เซฮุนบอก พร้อมกับส่งยิ้มให้จุนมยอน 

คลิก!

จุนมยอนกระแอมก่อนจะตอบกลับเซฮุน “พี่ถ่ายแบบเพื่อจ่ายค่าเช่าต่างหาก ไม่ได้ใช้ซื้อเสื้อกุชชี่สักหน่อย พี่ใช้เงินที่ทำงานสไตล์ลิสท์ซื้อเอา”

เซฮุนสังเกตจุนมยอน ที่ตอนนี้ยืนด้วยท่าทางแข็งทื่อเพราะความหัวแข็งของตัวเอง

“ตอนนี้ผมเริ่มสงสัยแล้วสิ…” เซฮุนยื่นหน้าไปที่ไหล่ของจุนมยอน วางแขนโอบไหล่อีกคนเอาไว้ 

คลิก! คลิก! คลิก! 

จุนมยอนช้อนตาขึ้นมองเซฮุน “ถ้านายอยากรู้ ตอนที่นายซื้อกางเกงในออนไลน์ แทบทุกรูปนั้นก็คือก้นพี่นั้นแหละ”

เซฮุนหลุดหัวเราะออกมา จนต้องลงไปไออยู่ที่พื้น ช่างภาพหยุดถ่ายภาพทันที พร้อมจ้องพวกเขาอย่างไม่พอใจ 

“ขอโทษ..ขอโทษด้วย ผมโอเค ขอโทษจริงๆ” เซฮุนพยายามขยับหน้าไล่อาการหัวเราะเมื่อกี้ออกให้หมด เพื่อกลับมาถ่ายแบบเหมือนเดิม

รอยยิ้มเล็กๆบนใบหน้าจุนมยอนดูเหมือนจะผ่อนคลายแต่ดวงตายังเต็มไปด้วยไม่มั่นใจ

“ขอโทษที่หัวเราะใส่นะ จุนมยอนนี่ฮยอง” เซฮุนต่อบทสนทนาเงียบๆของทั้งคู่ต่อ 

จุนมยอนยิ้มให้กับโทนเสียงที่อ่อนลงของเซฮุน

“ตอนนี้เริ่มอยากจะไปเปิดกูเกิ้ลเพื่อดูแคตตาล็อกกางเกงในซะแล้ว” 

“นั้นเป็นส่วนที่ดีสุดของพี่เลยนะ” จุนมยอนเสริมด้วยเสียงเบาบาง

แต่เซฮุนก็หัวเราะออกมาอีกครั้ง และช่างภาพก็สั่งให้พวกเขาเข้าฉากใหม่ได้แล้ว

พวกเขานั่งลงบนม้านั่ง เซฮุนสามารถโพสท่าถ่ายแบบได้ในทันที แต่จุนมยอนกลับมีปัญหาในการจัดท่าทาง เขากลับมาอยู่ในท่าแข็งทื่ออีกครั้ง

“แค่ทำท่าที่รู้สึกเป็นธรรมชาติหรือแบบปกติเอง” เซฮุนชนไหล่จุนมยอนเบาๆ

“ปกติสำหรับพี่คงจะไม่เป็นกางขาออกกว้างหรือเอียงสะโพกไปอีกมุมหรอกนะ หน้าเองก็ไม่ได้อยู่ในรูปแบบปกติด้วย” จุนมยอนหัวเราะแห้งๆ

เซฮุนเกือบหลุดหัวเราะออกมาอีกครั้ง จุนมยอนฉีกยิ้มใบหน้าดูผ่อนคลายลง เขาหลับตาลงก่อนเอียงหัวไปวางบนไหล่กว้างๆของเซฮุน คลิก!

เซฮุนหันไปถามช่างกล้อง “เราจะไม่ดูเหมือนเป็นคู่รักมากเกินไปเหรอ ถ้าเราถ่ายแบบนี้”

“ฉันคิดว่าจะถ่ายด้วยอารมณ์คู่รักข้าวใหม่ปลามันแบบที่พวกนายเป็นอยู่นี้ล่ะ” เธอตอบสั้นๆ

“รูปออกมาน่ารักดี ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก มันเข้ากับลูกค้าของเราแน่ๆ” ผู้กำกับบอกพวกเขา

จุนมยอนนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ส่วนเซฮุนอยู่ข้างหลังเขา พวกเขาเริ่มถ่ายได้อย่างไหลลื่น หัวเราะและยิ้มหลายครั้ง จุนมยอนพยายามที่จะทำลายใบหน้านิ่งๆของเซฮุนด้วยมุกตลกๆแป๊กๆของเขา เซฮุนไม่มั่นใจว่าตอนนี้พวกเขาดูเข้ากับคอนเซปมั้ย

จุนมยอนชี้ไปที่รองเท้าของเซฮุนที่เชือกหลุดลุ่ย

“นายต้องผูกเชือกแล้วนะ พี่ไม่อยากให้นายตกหลุมรักใคร!”

เซฮุนจ้องจุนมยอนด้วยความไม่พอใจแต่เขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะ จุนมยอนเองก็พอใจกับมุกตัวเองมากๆ เขาตบตักตัวเองอย่างพอใจอยู่หลายที

เซฮุนก้มลงไปผูกเชือกรองเท้าก่อนจะจับไหล่จุนมยอน มืออีกข้างวางลงที่หน้าอกอีกฝ่าย คลิก! คลิก!

จุนมยอนหันเพียงเล็กน้อยเพื่อมองเซฮุน เขาจับเสื้อด้วยนิ้วสองนิ้ว ยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย

ดวงตาใสๆมองสายตาที่มองกลับไปยังเอือมระอา พร้อมเอ่ยถาม “รู้มั้ย นี้คืออะไร”

“อย่าพูดออกมานะ!” เซฮุนโอดครวญ

“ของของแฟนหนุ่มยังไงล่ะ!”* จุนมยอนหัวเราะอย่างหนักกับมุกของตัวเอง เซฮุนกลอกตามองเพดานอย่างระอา 

คลิก!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boyfriend material ค่อนข้างไม่มั่นใจในมุกนี้เทียบกับคำไทย เลยอาจจะแปลออกมาแปลกบ้างนะคะ ;w;


	7. Chapter 7

หลังจากที่พวกเขาถ่ายรูปกันเสร็จ ทั้งจุนมยอนและเซฮุนก็แยกกันไปถอดชุดสำหรับถ่ายแบบออก จุนมยอนพูดไม่หยุดเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียวในขณะที่เซฮุนแค่พยักหน้าตอบรับเป็นครั้งคราวเท่านั้น เขากำลังคุ่นคิดถึงวิธีที่จะขอเบอร์ คิดไปจนถึงผลที่จะเกิดถ้ามันสำเร็จหรือไม่สำเร็จ จุนมยอนที่พูดมาตลอดก็มีจังหวะที่หยุดคุยทำให้เซฮุนที่พยายามรวบรวมความกล้าที่จะขอเบอร์ชายหนุ่มได้ถามออกมาสักที

“ได้สิ!” จุนมยอนแย้มยิ้ม ดวงตาสีดำไม่ได้ละสายตาไปจากใบหน้าของเซฮุนเลย ทำเอาเขาโล่งใจเล็กน้อย จุนมยอนหยิบโทรศัพท์ออกมา พร้อมพิมพ์เบอร์ของตนให้เซฮุนดู (และชื่อที่เซฮุนบันทึกไว้ ‘จุนมยอนฮยองที่น่ารัก’ เขาจะใช้คำที่น่าอายแค่ไหนก็ได้ ตราบที่จุนมยอนไม่เห็นมัน) และเซฮุนก็ยิงเข้าไปที่เบอร์เพื่อให้เบอร์เขากับจุนมยอน ซึ่งชายหนุ่มก็บันทึกชื่อเซฮุนด้วยคำว่า ‘เซฮุนนี่ของผม’ โดยที่เขาเห็นมันอย่างชัดเจน 

“จริงๆแล้ว พี่พยายามที่จะขอเบอร์นายตั้งแต่อาทิตย์ก่อนแล้วนะ จากพวกเพื่อนร่วมงาน” จุนมยอนเงยหน้าจากหน้าจอเพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนที่จะละสายตาไปมองที่โทรศัพท์อีกครั้ง เซฮุนเห็นใบหูของจุนมยอนเป็นสีแดงจางๆ

“จริงเหรอ? แต่ไม่เห็นเคยโทรมาเลยนะ” เซฮุนเอียงคอมองจุนมยอนที่ไม่ยอมละสายตาจากโทรศัพท์ ทั้งๆที่ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเหมือนกับว่าเขาใช้มันเพียงเพื่อไม่ให้ต้องสบตากับเซฮุน มันน่ารักจนเซฮุนอดเอ็นดูไม่ได้

“ก็มันไม่สำเร็จนะสิ! พวกเขาบอกว่าไม่ให้เบอร์ส่วนตัวของพวกโมเดลเพราะกลัวเรื่องปัญหาที่ จะตามกับกลัวว่าพี่จะเป็นสโตรคเกอร์…” จุนมยอนพ่นลมหายใจ ก้มหัวลงอย่างอย่างรู้สึกผิด

“พี่ไม่ใช่สโตรคเกอร์ แล้วพวกเราก็เป็นเพื่อนกันชัดๆ” เซฮุนบ่นออกมาอย่างไม่พอใจ “งี่เง่าชะมัด” นี้เรียกได้ว่าเขาถูกขัดขวางโดยไม่ตั้งใจรึเปล่านะ

ในที่สุดจุนมยอนก็เงยหน้าขึ้นยิ้มหลังจากฟังที่เซฮุนบ่นออกไป

“ดีใจจังที่พวกเราคิดเหมือนกัน” ดวงตาคู่นั้นเปล่งประกายบางอย่าง 

 

พวกเขาเริ่มส่งข้อความหากันเป็นประจำ เริ่มตั้งแต่ในวันถัดไปเลยหลังจากที่พวกเขาได้เบอร์กันและกัน

 

จุนมยอนส่งข้อความตั้งแต่สวัสดีตอนเช้า ราตรีสวัสดิตอนกลางคืน และไม่ได้รู้สึกแปลกที่เซฮุนจะไม่ตอบข้อความของเขาทันที หรืออาจจะไม่ตอบเลย เซฮุนชอบที่จะส่งรูปหลายๆรูปให้จุนมยอน รูปที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงอีกคนในวันนั้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเครื่องสำอางใหม่ๆ ทรงผมเท่ๆ หรือรูปสุนัข 

ถึงแม้ว่าพวกเขาเหมือนกำลังจะจีบกันอยู่แต่ก็ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ไม่มีใครกล้าที่จะก้าวข้ามเส้นของความเป็นเพื่อนสนิท ยืนอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างคำว่าเพื่อนกับแฟน

หนึ่งเดือนถัดไป

8:12 AM จาก จุนมยอน  
“อรุณสวัสดิ เซฮุนนี่! วันนี้เป็นยังไงบ้าง? ดูนี้สิ (แนบรูป) พี่ดัดผมเป็นลอนๆล่ะ นายชอบมันมั้ย แต่ตอนนี้รูมเมทของพี่บ่นไม่หยุดเรื่องกลิ่นน้ำยาในห้องน้ำเลยล่ะ :-D เขาชอบบอกให้พี่ย้ายออกไปไม่งั้นจะโยนของออกไปให้หมด แล้วก็เปลี่ยนรหัสประตู ใจร้ายจังเลยยย”

01:25 PM จาก เซฮุน  
“ผมชอบผมใหม่ของพี่นะ มันดูเข้ากับบรรยากาศหน้าร้อนอยู่นะ รูมเมทของพี่ดูไม่น่าอยู่ด้วยเลย ถ้าเขาไล่พี่ออก ผมมีห้องสำรองนะแล้วทีนี้พี่จะทำผมตอนไหนก็ได้!”

01:47 PM จาก จาก จุนมยอน  
“ฮาฮา ขอบคุณนะ นี้ตอนนี้อยากดู Avenger มากๆเลย เซฮุนชอบมาร์เวลมั้ย?”

 

เซฮุนมองข้อความในโทรศัพท์อ่านทวนมันอีกครั้ง จุนมยอนรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องพูดทันทีหลังจากที่เซฮุนเผลอบอกให้ จุนมยอนย้ายเข้ามาอยู่กับเขา ทั้งเขาและจุนมยอนมักจะเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุยทันทีหลังจากที่พวกเขา เผลอพูดถึงสิ่งที่ใกล้ชิดมากเกินไปกว่าคำว่าเพื่อน

 

เซฮุนพยายามชั่งน้ำหนักในใจว่าควรทำหรือไม่ควรแต่ก็คิดแป๊บเดียวก่อนจะตัดสินใจว่าเขาทนมามากพอกับ คำถามว่าควรทำหรือไม่ควรทำ มันถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องก้าวข้ามไปสักที!

 

02.02 PM จากเซฮุน  
“ผมไม่เคยดูมันเลย ต้องดูหนังเรื่องอื่นก่อนมั้ยถึงจะรู้เรื่อง?”

 

จุนมยอนตอบเขาด้วยรูปภาพ Gif จำนวนมากของสมาชิก Avenger ทุกคน (เซฮุนคิดว่าอย่างน้อยเขาก็พอจะรู้จักยักษ์ตัวเขียวบ้าง) จุนมยอนดูจะตกใจกับคำถามของเขา เซฮุนก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก

 

02.34 PM จากเซฮุน  
“มันคือใช่ใช่มั้ย?”

02.37 PM จากจุนมยอน  
“ใช่แล้ว! แต่พี่มีหนังทุกเรื่องที่บ้านของพี่ พี่ให้นายยืมดูทุกเรื่องได้เลยนะ”

 

02.38 PM จากเซฮุน  
“งั้นเอาเป็นว่าพี่เชิญผมไปดูหนังที่ห้องของพี่ แล้วพี่ก็เล่าเรื่องคร่าวๆให้ผมฟังน่าจะง่ายกว่า”

 

เซฮุน…เด็กน้อยจริงๆ

 

แล้วก็เงียบไปพักใหญ่ เซฮุนเห็นจุดสามจุดขยับไปมา แล้วก็หยุดแล้วก็ขยับ เขารอ เขาวางโทรศัพท์บนโต๊ะ ปล่อยให้จุนมยอนเป็นคนหยุดเจ้าจุดสามจุด เซฮุนก้าวข้ามเส้นไปแล้วตอนนี้ก็รอแค่ว่าจุนมยอนจะทำยังไง

 

หนึ่งชั่วโมงต่อมา เซฮุนก็ได้รับคำตอบ

 

03.35 PM จาก จุนมยอน  
“แล้วพรุ่งนี้ว่างมั้ย?”

 

เซฮุนอ่านข้อความไม่ต่ำกว่าสามรอบก่อนจะยกมือแสดงความยินดีอย่างผู้ชนะ มันคือเดทแน่ๆ เขาได้เดทกับจุนมยอนสักที เซฮุนไม่อยากยอมรับแต่เขาอาจจะกระโดดโลดเต้นไปทั่วห้องด้วยความดีใจ

 

 

เซฮุนไปทำงานตามตารางปกติตามที่เขาวางไว้ แต่ในสมองก็คิดว่าในที่สุดเขาก็จะได้เข้าใกล้จุนมยอนมากขึ้นไปอีกขั้น ถ้าหากจุนมยอนรู้สึกเหมือนเขาซึ่งเซฮุนมั่นใจมากว่าจุนมยอนก็คิดเหมือนเขา เซฮุนส่องกระจกเช็คใบหน้าของตัวเอง เขาไม่อยากยอมรับแต่เขาก็รู้สึกประหม่าเหมือนกัน

 

สองชั่วโมงก่อนที่จะถึงเวลาที่นัดกัน เซฮุนได้รับข้อความสั้นๆจากจุนมยอน

 

เพื่อยกเลิกเดทดูหนังวันนี้

 

เซฮุนช็อค

 

ข้อความนั้นไม่มีคำขอโทษสั้นๆ ไม่มีเหตุผล ไม่มีคำพูดที่บอกจะนัดใหม่ มันไม่มีอะไรเลย

 

ทั้งๆที่ตอนเช้าจุนมยอนสั่งที่อยู่ของตัวเองมาให้เซฮุน พวกเขาคุยกันถึงน้ำและขนมที่จะซื้อไป ทั้งหมดถูกจัดการไว้หมดแล้วเขาคาดหวังกับวันๆนี้มาก แม้พวกเขาจะไม่เรียกมันว่าเดท แต่มันก็คือเดท แต่สุดท้ายมันก็ถูกยกเลิก

 

เซฮุนเหม่อมองโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองเกือบสิบนาทีหลังจากที่เขาอ่านข้อความสั้นๆบนหน้าจอนั้นจบ แขนข้างหนึ่งยังอยู่ในเสื้ออีกข้างยังไม่ได้สวม กางเกงก็ยังไม่ได้ใส่ ผมยังยุ่งเหยิง ข้อความจุนมยอนมาหยุดการเตรียมตัวทั้งหมดของเขา

 

เซฮุนพยายามวิเคราะสถานการณ์ พยายามเข้าใจข้อความนั้น

 

บางทีจุนมยอนอาจจะกลัวหรือไม่มั่นใจ เซฮุนไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย มีไรให้ไม่มั่นใจหรือกลัวอีก

 

หรือเขาจะปล่อยจุนมยอนไปแบบนี้

 

เซฮุนพยายามจะแต่งตัวให้เร็วที่สุด พยายามใจเย็นที่สุด

 

 

จุนมยอนสวมเสื้อสเว็ตเตอร์เก่าๆพร้อมกางเกงขาสั้นตอนที่เขาเปิดประตูหลังจากได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตู มีเพียงผมลอนที่เขาพึ่งทำที่ดูเรียบร้อยที่สุดในตอนนี้ เขาไม่ได้แต่งหน้าด้วยซ้ำ แถมยังมีคราบสีส้มๆจากเนยถั่วติดอยู่ที่แก้ม

จุนมยอนนิ่งค้างตอนเห็นคนที่อยู่หน้าบ้านเขาคือเซฮุน

นายแบบหนุ่มสง่างามราวกับเทพแต่ใบหน้านั้นเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธ

จุนมยอนอ้าปากค้าง

“นั้นใครน่ะ? พิซซ่ามาแล้วเหรอ” เสียงทุ้มต่ำของผู้ชายคนหนึ่งดังขึ้นมาจากข้างใน

“เซฮุน มาทำอะไรที่นี้น่ะ พี่ไม่ได้บอกแล้วเหรอว่าพี่ขอยกเลิกนัดคืนนี้” จุนมยอนกระซิบ สายตาเขาดูตกใจมากๆ

“ทำไมพี่ยกเลิกนัดของเรานาทีสุดท้าย แล้วนั้นมันคือใครที่พี่ทิ้งผมไปหา” เซฮุนตอบด้วยคำถาม น้ำเสียงของเขาเย็นชา เขาพยายามชะโงกหน้าเข้าไปดูในบ้าน

“จุนมยอน? จ่ายเงินเด็กส่งพิซซ่าไปได้แล้ว เลิกจีบกันสักที นายเป็นของฉันทั้งคืนนะ นายสัญญาแล้ว” เสียงทุ้มตะโกนออกมาจากในห้อง ทำเอาจุนมยอนสะดุ้ง

“รอหนึ่งนาทีนะ เดี๋ยวฉันกลับเข้าไป” จุนมยอนตะโกนกลับไปด้วยเสียงที่เบากว่า

เซฮุนถูกดันออกจากประตูด้วยแรงที่ไม่น่าเชื่อของจุนมยอน

“คืนนี้นายมาที่นี้ไม่ได้ ขอโทษที่เป็นคนยกเลิกนัดนาทีสุดท้าย แต่พี่ติดหนี้เขาอยู่ ไว้เราเจอกันวันอื่นนะ” ดวงตากลมโตขอร้องเขา

เซฮุนตอบรับกอดอกด้วยความไม่พอใจ ก่อนจะเดินจากไปโดยไม่พูดอะไรนอกจากพยักหน้า

จุนมยอนมองเซฮุนอย่างเศร้าสร้อยจนเซฮุนไปถึงลิฟต์

 

วันต่อมา

 

7.46 AM จาก จุนมยอน  
“พี่ขอโทษจริงๆ ยกโทษให้พี่เถอะนะ พี่ต้องดูแลซูจริงๆ ซูพึ่งจะทะเลาะกับแฟนมา นายโกรธพี่จริงๆเหรอ?”

สามชั่วโมงต่อมา

10.37 AM จาก เซฮุน  
“ตอนแรกผมก็โกรธพี่นะ แต่ก็รู้สึกว่าพี่ดีกับเพื่อนมากๆจริงก็รู้สึกโกรธไม่ลงแล้ว”

10.42 AM จาก จุนมยอน  
“มานัดวันกันใหม่มั้ย บางทีไปที่บ้านของนายก็ได้ ตอนนี้เราเลี่ยงซูไว้น่าจะดี เขาอกหักอยู่ แล้วก็แบบนี้…เรียกว่าเดทได้รึเปล่า”

10.43 AM จาก เซฮุน  
“ได้แล้วก็ได้”

10.48 AM จาก จุนมยอน  
/อีโมจิหน้าแดง พี่ดีใจมาก…ที่ได้เดทกับนาย พรุ่งนี้ว่างมั้ย?

10.50 AM จาก เซฮุน  
“ไม่มีปัญหาดราม่าอะไรแล้วใช่มั้ย…ได้ พรุ่งนี้ผมว่าง”

10.52 AM จาก จุนมยอน  
“ถ้าจะมี ก็มีแค่หนังดราม่าเท่านั้นแหละ!”

 

เซฮุนต้อนรับจุนมยอนที่หน้าประตูบ้านด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง

จุนมยอนแต่งตัวเรียบร้อยเดินเข้ามาใกล้เซฮุน ดวงตาของพวกเขาสบกัน เซฮุนมองกลับด้วยความสงสัยแต่ไม่หลบตา ดวงตาของจุนมยอนเต็มไปด้วยความมั่นใจ  
จุนมยอนเขย่งเท้าของตัวเองก่อนจะจับไหล่ของเซฮุนไว้ไม่ให้ล้ม เขาเอียงหน้าเพื่อจะจูบเซฮุนแต่ก็ลังเล รอให้เซฮุนตัดสินใจ

เซฮุนไม่ลังเลยเลยสักนิด เขาจับใบหน้าจุนมยอนก่อนจะดึงมาประกบริมฝีปากที่รออยู่ตรงหน้าเขาอย่าง นุ่มนวลก่อนจะลุ่มลึก

พวกเขายืนอยู่หน้าประตูบ้านเซฮุนเป็นเวลานานเลยทีเดียว

 

 

สามเดือนถัดมา

 

“อย่าขยับสิ พี่ต้องแยกฝั่งสีเขียวออกจากสีชมพูก่อน ไม่งั้นมันจะเหมือนอ้วกยูนิคอร์น”  
ความอดทนของจุนมยอนค่อยๆน้อยลงเรื่อยๆ

“พี่นั้นแหละอ้วกยูนิคอร์น” เซฮุนก็ดูเหมือนจะหมดความอดทนเร็วๆนี้เหมือนกัน

“พวกเราจะทำผมสีสายรุ้งกันจำได้มั้ย” จุนมยอนจิ้มนิ้วลงไปที่ศีรษะเซฮุน “นายขอให้พี่ทำมันให้ ตอนนี้ก็อยู่เฉยๆได้แล้ว”

“ผมไม่คิดว่ามันจะใช้เวลานานขนาดนี้” เซฮุนบ่นอุบอิบ พร้อมกับนั่งให้นิ่งที่สุด ตอนนี้ตัวเขาหุ้มไปด้วยอลูมิเนียมฟอย สีย้อมผมเลอะเต็มไปหมด 

พวกเขาอยู่ในห้องน้ำ จุนมยอนยืนอยู่ข้างหลังเขาพร้อมกับแปรงผมกับของอีกหลายชิ้น

“ถ้าอยากให้มันสมบูรณ์แบบก็ต้องใช้เวลา” จุนมยอนบอกเขา “แล้วก็คยองซูตอบมารึยังเรื่องเดทดูหนังคู่น่ะ” จุนมยอนถามถึงแผนการเย็นนี้ของพวกเขา

“เขาบอกว่าจงอินจะกลับมาเร็วๆนี้ แล้วก็จะมาหาพวกเราภายในสองชั่วโมง” เซฮุนเริ่มเล่นเกมในโทรศัพท์ของเขาเพื่อไม่ให้เบื่อซะก่อน

“พี่คิดถึงซูจัง” จุนมยอนถอนหายใจ

“เฮ้ พี่มีผมที่เป็นทั้งรูมเมทแล้วก็แฟนแล้วนะ นั้นน่าจะพอเทียบได้กับอาหารของพี่คยองซู”

“นั้นสินะ” จุนมยอนยิ้ม พวกเขาสบตากันผ่านกระจก รอยยิ้มของพวกเขาสดใสยิ่งกว่าอะไร

“รักนะครับ” เซฮุนพูดพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มตาปิด

“รักเหมือนกัน” จุนมยอนตอบกลับไปอย่างอารมณ์ดี

เขาเริ่มหวีผมเซฮุนอีกครั้งแล้วก็เผลอทำหวีติดกับกิ๊ปติดผม

“โอ๊ย” เซฮุนร้องออกมา

“อ่าขอโทษนะ”

 

EnD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้วววววว /จุดพลุ ใช้เวลานานมากๆกว่าจะแปลจนจบ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อ่านมาจนถึงตอนนี้นะคะ หวังว่าจะชอบฟิคเรื่องนี้กัน
> 
> และเหนือสิ่งอื่นใดก็คงต้องขอบคุณไรท์เตอร์ที่เขียนฟิคเรื่องนี้มา


End file.
